Anything Could Happen
by Panny Pancake
Summary: In the end they're sure of three things: change is inevitable, the future is uncertain, and everything's going to be just fine.


**A/N:** Makes a couple of references to the first Free! drama CD.

Also, I'm pretty behind on Eternal Summer. While I don't think there's anything in the fic that should be ripe for jossing necessarily, I hope I haven't contradicted anything that comes up in the episodes that I haven't seen.

* * *

In hindsight, Makoto knew he should have said something earlier. Should have foreseen the outcome. But, well...Nagisa and Gou had seemed so excited, he just couldn't have brought himself to disappoint them. Which was very noble and all, but it still ended with him propped up against the fence, breathing too hard, his body drenched in sweat as it tried to cool itself down.

The whole thing had started innocently enough. Makoto had been peripherally aware that despite their lack of success at either the First Year Club Assembly or the relay race, the swim club's second years had continued to campaign for new members in their free time, resorting to various attention catching schemes (all of which had yet to yield any reward). While he still had faith that they'd do well in the upcoming tournaments and that surely their success would encourage some new students to give the club a chance, Makoto could also understand why Rei, Nagisa and Gou were especially anxious. Unlike Haruka and himself, they didn't have the distraction of worrying about life after graduation and so their focus must have been entirely on the swim club's future.

So when Nagisa and Gou had come to him asking for help and explaining that Rei had had to cancel on them, having fallen too far behind in his studies as a result of his extra swim practice, how could Makoto have said no? He didn't even think to ask what their plans had been, too happy about the way their faces had lit up.

And then the next day, when Nagisa had handed him the Iwatobi mascot head (which was grey more from dust than the original material and smelled like it had been stored in a slightly damp room for a very long time), Makoto had swallowed his objections and tried to honor his commitment with good grace. It wasn't like there had been anything truly malicious in it - the costume was too large for either Nagisa or Gou to walk around in and Nagisa seemed convinced that the appeal of a "life-sized" Iwatobi-chan would succeed where the phone straps had continuously failed. (From his spot against the fence, Makoto smiled fondly through his exhaustion at the memory of Nagisa enthusiastically informing them that the other reason he'd wanted to attend the school had been because it was called "Iwatobi". _You've heard of rockhopper penguins, right? I really like the school name!_)

However, it wasn't long before Makoto started to realize precisely why the mascot costume had fallen into disuse. It was stuffy and didn't breathe well and it wasn't long before the warm weather, perfect for swimming, began to work against him. It must have been something like stubbornness that had kept him going as long as he did, but the first time that he had stumbled in dizziness Nagisa and Gou had been at his side in an instant, wearing twin expressions of concern and guilt. It was possibly worse than his mind's image of their potential disappointment, especially when he knew that he shared _at least_ as much of the blame. He was the oldest after all and he had ignored every feeling that had warned him against the idea.

He was startled out of his thoughts as Gou unceremoniously dumped another armful of water bottles at his side before dashing off again. Even as he uncapped one, he looked doubtfully at the growing pile, thinking that soon enough he'd have enough water to swim in (not that the idea didn't sound a _little_ bit appealing at the moment). He just hoped that Gou didn't make herself sick next with all that running back and forth.

Makoto turned his attention to Nagisa who was sitting in front of him, uncharacteristically quiet as he plucked at the grass with more concentration than could possibly be necessary. He seemed to feel Makoto looking at him, glancing up before flushing with something more than the sun's heat and quickly looking down again.

"You're too nice, Mako-chan," he complained, but Makoto could tell that his heart wasn't in it. "If there's a problem, you should say something."

"I know, I'm sorry," Makoto said because even if Nagisa was deflecting, it wasn't untrue. Nagisa's expression only grew cloudier and Makoto was struck suddenly by the memory of a much younger Nagisa showing up to swim practice, red faced and sniffling, but determinedly refusing to cry. Ah, that was right, Nagisa's older sisters used to bully him (maybe still did if the swimsuit incident was any clue). As much as Nagisa liked to tease and prod people, it was unusual for the situation to end up with anyone getting hurt, either physically or emotionally. Nagisa probably knew only too well what it was like to be on the wrong end of a joke that was taken too far. Remembering Nagisa's peacekeeping efforts when Haru had tried to confront Rei about what happened at the beach, Makoto thought that Nagisa probably actually gave more consideration to other people than most, at least when it came to serious matters.

Even though Makoto was already starting to feel better with the rest and water, Nagisa's morose attitude was starting to make a lot of sense and Makoto was hit with a sudden rush of affection and the deep desire to distract Nagisa from his own head. "You know, I can't remember the last time it was just the two of us hanging out together." He hadn't been sure what he had intended to say when he opened his mouth and was startled to realize that this was true. While they had always been a _group_ of friends, it hadn't been unusual for Nagisa and Makoto to spend time together, particularly after Rin had become a part of their lives and uncovered Haru's hidden competitive streak. However, now it seemed like if they weren't together as five or four or three then it was always Makoto and Haruka and always Nagisa and Rei.

Nagisa shot him a shrewd look that made Makoto wonder how clearly his intentions were written on his face before adopting an exaggeratedly thoughtful expression, rocking on the grass and humming. "Not since we were kids, I think." Then he grinned. "Mako-chan hasn't changed at all."

Makoto felt his mouth fall open in anticipation of protest (surely he'd changed at least a little bit, grown up some), but something about Nagisa's deliberately cheerful expression made him pause. "I'm glad, you know," Nagisa said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and coincidentally closer to Makoto. "I wasn't sure what to expect when I met you and Haru-chan again and then Rin-chan was so different when we ran into him, but Mako-chan was still just Mako-chan." Nagisa's smile was smaller but brimming with sincerity and Makoto suddenly wondered if he had misjudged the situation. Maybe Nagisa had been thinking about life after graduation after all.

"I think you've changed a lot, Nagisa," Makoto said, trying to make his pride evident in his voice.

By the time Gou returned with more water bottles, Nagisa and Makoto were in animated discussion, lighthearted laughter ringing out as they regaled each other with tales of memories that they already shared. Makoto knew that he couldn't promise Nagisa that he would never change, but couldn't help thinking that maybe things would work out anyway.

* * *

When Makoto approached them with a new member recruitment idea "to make up for Operation Life-Sized Iwatobi-chan", Gou wisely chose to forgo the back and forth of trying to take blame and issue apologies and instead give his suggestion due consideration.

"I have to say, Makoto-senpai, that's actually a really good idea." Despite their best efforts, she, Nagisa and Rei had come up with nothing but duds so far, but Makoto's idea sounded like something that could appeal to the student body almost universally. Namely through their stomachs.

"I thought that the attraction of food might be enough to convince some people to come over and then while they're busy eating, you'd have an opportunity to make your pitch," he explained and Gou wished very much that they'd thought to ask Makoto for his help from the start. He was team captain for more than his impressive muscles, after all.

"That's our Mako-chan," Nagisa cheered. "We should ask Haru-chan to cook for us!"

Makoto was already shaking his head. "Haru's parents are visiting right now, he won't have time to do that amount of cooking between that and the hours we're putting into swim practice. I'm sure he'd be willing to do it if you wait, but -"

"The tournament's coming up," Gou finished for him, knowing the increase in time commitments they'd have to make for practice and how much more difficult it would be for them to find time to campaign.

"Gou-chan will just have to do the cooking then," Nagisa said, enthusiasm not to be deterred and Gou nodded in agreement. It was her duty as manager after all. "Say, Gou-chan, why don't you put some of that protein powder on the food?"

"Oh! That's a great idea, Nagisa-kun!" She could start caring for the muscles of prospective new members before they were even on the team. They were really on a roll today.

Makoto suddenly looked a little green and Gou gently suggested that he sit this campaign out in case he was coming down with something. She and Nagisa should have been more than capable of handling it and besides, the last thing anyone wanted was another Iwatobi-chan incident. She wasn't worried - she had a feeling that this time things were going to go flawlessly!

Or at least that's what she'd thought until she'd spent the better part of an hour sitting at a table full of free food that students were steadfastly ignoring. There had been a short rush of activity at the beginning and she'd allowed herself to feel confident, but it had just as quickly tapered off. While a few students stopped to point at them and whisper to each other in hushed tones, not one person approached from that point on. Nagisa graciously offered to take the leftovers home with him and maybe she felt at least a little better knowing that the food she'd made wasn't going to go to waste. Still, she'd really thought that things were going to work out this time.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun? Have you given any thought to whether you or Rei-kun will take over the captain position next year?"

Nagisa glanced at her from where he sat, carelessly swinging his legs and paying no heed to the way his stool wobbled threateningly. "Hm? Is that the kind of thing you think about, Gou-chan?"

"It's the kind of thing we all should be thinking about," she said, more frustration in her tone than she would have liked. The uncertainty of their whole situation was really starting to get to her.

Nagisa just shrugged, apparently unbothered by her snapping. "I don't think that it really matters all that much. I've got more experience than Rei-chan and I'm a stronger swimmer, but Rei-chan might be in a better position to understand how new swimmers feel and he's better at planning stuff. Whichever one of us _isn't_ captain will just end up being vice captain anyway. We're all going to make things work as a team - it doesn't really bother me who has what title."

"You're right, Nagisa-kun," she said, nodding to herself firmly. Their team had found a fourth member when doing so had seemed impossible. Rei had first learned to swim butterfly and then the other strokes through sheer perseverance when they'd been all but ready to give up on him. They'd brought her brother back to himself. It didn't matter that she couldn't be certain about what would come next because whatever it was they could handle it. As a team.

Nagisa grinned at her and when he offered her a snack she politely gave her thanks and didn't bother reminding him that she had made the food in the first place. It would ruin the moment.

* * *

Gou knew that she should treasure the wealth of free time she'd suddenly acquired because it wouldn't be long before she had none at all. The tournament was coming up soon after all and while the team was trying to ramp up steadily to avoid overexertion, practice hours _were _increasing. She was sure that she'd had a social life outside of swim club once upon a time, but her friends all seemed to be busy with their own club activities. At least it was a nice enough day for a walk around town.

She sighed as she glanced at her watch. Usually her time would have been taken up campaigning for new members, but since the revelation that Nagisa _also_ had school work to catch up on and that his place on the swim team had been put in jeopardy, it seemed that he and Rei would be out of commission for such activities for a while. As unsuccessful as their attempts had been, she had to admit that it had been kind of fun and she missed it. But maybe Makoto was right - they'd just have to attract new members by performing well in the tournament.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, she heard Makoto's voice call out from somewhere to her left and automatically stopped to look for him.

"Ran, don't tease your brother!" Makoto's face looked to be caught somewhere in between "frazzled" and "reluctantly amused" as two small children bickered at each other while apparently using both of his legs as shields. As she watched, Makoto awkwardly adjusted the two bulky bags of groceries in his arms while trying to break up the argument. His younger siblings were apparently "helping", each holding a very small bag, but seemed to be hindering Makoto's progress more than anything.

Gou felt something in her chest ache not unpleasantly. She was always bothering her brother to visit more often. Rin would definitely be very busy with his duties as captain of the Samezuka swim team, but maybe he wouldn't mind her stopping by while she still had all this time on her hands? But that was something she could work out later.

"Makoto-senpai!" she called, jogging across the road as one of the bags slipped precariously in his grip. "Makoto-senpai, do you need some help?"

"Gou-chan!" He seemed surprised, but not unhappy to see her, face breaking into his familiar, easy smile. "Thank you for the offer, but I couldn't possibly ask you to carry something this heavy."

"You're not asking, I'm offering," she insisted. She pulled one of the grocery bags from his grip, relying on the belief that Makoto wouldn't resort to something as childish as fighting her for it. As she took the bag into her own arms, she realized that he hadn't been kidding about the weight, but stubbornly refused to show any signs of struggling with it. From the look on Makoto's face, he wouldn't have hesitated to insist on taking the bag back if she gave him reason to believe that she couldn't handle it.

"Well, thank you, Gou-chan," he said, directing that expression of reluctant amusement at her now. Maybe she should have been annoyed, but she couldn't find it in her to care. As silly as it might sound, she felt almost proud to be helping him out.

"It's no problem. It's my responsibility as your manager to make sure you don't strain yourself, even during your downtime."

They made small talk as they made their way toward Makoto's house, but Gou could tell that she only had half his attention. Ren and Ran zipped backwards and forwards, running ahead of their older brother before quickly realizing that they were leaving him behind and returning just as fast. Even as Makoto unerringly responded to anything Gou said, his eyes never left them and he looked distracted to say the least.

"Say, Gou-chan," he said, voice suddenly more serious than their meandering topic of conversation accounted for, "Were you ever lonely when Rin was in Australia?"

"Sometimes," she said, not knowing where the question came from but deciding to answer honestly, "It was hardest in the beginning because I wasn't used to seeing Onii-chan so little. But I understood that what he was doing was important to him." She frowned. "I wouldn't have minded if he had written more, though."

Makoto chuckled, but his expression was troubled and his eyes still hadn't left Ren and Ran. Suddenly she understood exactly why he'd asked.

"I'll look out for them." She hadn't even thought before making the promise, but she didn't regret it. "If you go away after you graduate, Makoto-senpai, I'll look out for them and write you letters to let you know how they're doing."

Makoto finally glanced at her and the expression on his face was affectionate and touched, maybe even humbled. He opened his mouth, but seemed to be having an abnormal amount of trouble choosing his words. Gou tried to be patient, but they were cut off by excited shouting from in front of them.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan, we're home!"

Makoto's smile broadened into that amused look again and while Gou couldn't help sharing in the sentiment, she felt both a little disapointed and a little relieved that the previous expression was gone. He thanked her softly as he took the grocery bag back from her and his younger siblings took off for their house.

She turned to leave, mission accomplished, but was stopped once again by Makoto's voice. "Gou-chan." He seemed to struggle again before his resolution firmed, determination plain on his face. "If Ren and Ran turn out anything like you, I'm sure they'll be fine. And I'll be very proud."

She watched him go, returning the gentle parting smile he offered her. Before his back even disappeared through his front door, her hand was feeling for her phone in her pocket. Suddenly calling her older brother wasn't something she wanted to put off another minute.


End file.
